1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental applications, and more particularly to a holder for a digitized radiograph procedure to position and protect the sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Digitized dental radiography is a relatively new procedure for examining a patient""s teeth using significantly less radiation than dental x-rays traditionally used to examine teeth. The procedure uses a sensor that is placed in the patient""s mouth, and a source of gamma radiation is directed to the sensor. The sensor comprises pixels in an array which are influenced by the gamma radiation passing through the patient""s teeth, and the pixels form an image which can be transmitted to a monitor for real time viewing. One benefit of the procedure is that the amount of radiation needed to activate the sensor is far less than the amount of radiation that the patient is exposed to during the x-ray procedure. Another benefit is the evaluation of real time images allowing the dentist to reposition the sensor or acquire more images if needed without the delay associated with allowing x-ray images to develop. The images have a higher resolution than x-rays and can be manipulated using software to zoom and contrast, making diagnostics more precise.
FIG. 1 shows a sensor that is typical of those used in dental radiography. The sensors come in various sizes to accommodate different patients, and the sensor is connected to a cable that includes at one end a port used to connect to a computer. When the sensor is exposed to gamma radiation, the pixels on the sensor form an image that is transferred to the computer for image processing. Software converts the signal to an image displayed on a monitor for viewing by the dentist. One difficulty, however, lies in the positioning of the sensor inside the patient""s mouth. The sensor must be positioned perpendicular to the radiation source, and the positioning of the sensor must be such that the patient does not suffer discomfort while the procedure is taking place. Current methodology is to connect the sensor to a rod that extends through the patient""s mouth and includes a target aligned with the sensor for positioning the sensor. The apparatus is unwieldy and uncomfortable, and requires sanitation after each use. A better solution is needed for positioning the sensor.
The present invention attempts to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a sensor holder that accurately positions the sensor in the patient""s mouth in a comfortable and safe manner. The present invention comprises a disposable combination of a sleeve or pocket for the sensor made from a soft material such as polyethylene or polystyrene, in conjunction with a bite wing rigidly formed with the sleeve. The holder is placed between the patient""s teeth, and the more rigid juncture between the sleeve and the bite wing ensures that the sensor will be accurately positioned. The thickness of the bite wing is designed to maintain an acceptable spacing between the patient""s upper teeth and the lower teeth. In a preferred embodiment, the holders of the present invention are disposable and thus obviate the need for sterilization, and may include an indicator to notify the operator that the holder has previously been used. The holder may include color codings for different regions of the mouth and the holder may be impregnated with a flavoring for the patient""s enjoyment. The sleeve or pocket has the added benefit of protecting the sensor (which is both expensive and very fragile) from accidental damage due to contact with the sensor.